The Adventures of Chibi Wufei
by Rubi-chan
Summary: Very Very Cute


The Adverntures of Chibi Wufei

Disclaimer: Y'all know the deal. They are not mine…Blah Blah Blah. Let's get on with the story already.

The Adventures of Chibi Wufei ^_^!

As night fades to day the downtown shopping center turned on it's light and prepared to open its doors to the public. In the Little Gundam Wing Toy Store Chibi Wufei, Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre stood in the display window.

Chibi Duo yawned, "Man, I hate standing in the display window. We gotta be all stiff and straight."

"I know how you feel." Chibi Quatre agreed.

"But of course you three wouldn't care. Y'all stand like that all the time." Chibi Duo said referring to Chibi Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. Chibi Heero turned and glared at him. Chibi Trowa didn't say anything. (Like he ever does). Chibi Wufei whipped out his justice staff and hit Chibi Duo over the head with it.

"Itai!" Chibi Duo cried, "Hee-chan, Wu-chan hit meeee!" Chibi Heero grumbled.

"Hey guys, quiet. The man is coming." Chibi Quatre warned. The Chibis quickly straightened up. 

Suddenly a tremendous quaking could be felt. A large shadow fell across the chibis. A large hand reached down and scooped up Chibi Duo. The man looked him over then put him back down. "Yes, my dears, you are going to be sold today. Even you." He said pointing at Chibi Wufei. Then he laughed and walked away.

At that moment Chibi Duo turned green in the face and fell down. "Duo!" Chibi Quatre cried, "Duo, Daijoubu desu ka?" Chibi Heero lifted Chibi Duo up by his braid.

"Did yah smell the man's breath? Whoa!" Chibi Duo said. Chibi Quatre giggled. Chibi Heero dropped him on the floor. Chibi Duo stood up and rubbed his sore bottom.

"Why'd yah do that for?" Chibi Duo asked Chibi Heero. The only response he got was a snort and the word,

"Baka." Chibi Duo pouted.

"Sh! Guys. They're coming." Chibi Quatre said. All the chibis straightened out once more and thus the day began.

Children and Grown-ups walked to and fro through the mall. The owner of the toy store had already sold Chibi Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Heero (In pairs of course). Only Chibi Wufei was left. 

Chibi Wufei stared straight ahead through the glass. Suddenly a little girl came up to the window. She put her small hands on the glass and looked at Chibi Wufei. Chibi Wufei looked back. The little girl smiled.

Then she turned to her mom and yelled excitedly, "Mommy! Mommy I want that toy!" Her mom kneeled down. She looked at her daughter.

"Not today, Sally." She said to her, "Maybe tomorrow." Sally's smile disappeared. Her mom stood once more and took Sally's little hand. Sally's eyes watered as she looked at Chibi Wufei as she was being dragged away. 

Chibi Wufei watched as the sad little girl disappeared into the crowd. Well, day faded into night and Chibi Wufei still stood in the display window. The man who owned the shop picked up Chibi Wufei. He sighed. "Well, there is always tomorrow." He said. He placed Chibi Wufei down once again and left. Soon after everyone left the mall, Chibi Wufei stretched.

Duo was right. That man's breath does stink. Chibi Wufei thought. Chibi Wufei subconsciously wiped his hands on his shirt and realized something was off. Where is my button? Chibi Wufei thought. He looked around and cursed. He grabbed a piece of discarded string and a safety pin, creating a grappling hook.

He took it and latched it on to the top of the display backing. He then climbed up the wall. When he got to the top, he looked around the dark toy store. He jumped down to the floor. Chibi Wufei pulled out his justice staff and walked along the tiled floors.

When he reached the towering shelves he looked up. Maybe my button is up there. He thought. He threw his safety pin/grappling hook up to the top then climbed up. (Yes, he has a lot of string).

As soon as he got up there he heard growling behind him. Chibi Wufei turned around to be greeted by a pack of wolves. Chibi Wufei held out his justice staff defensively.

The wolves slowly advanced on him. Chibi Wufei swung at the lead wolf. The wolf took a chunk of his justice staff. "YOU ATE MY JUSTICE STAFF!" He cried angrily, "I DEMAND JUSTICE IN THE NAME OF NATAKU!" Suddenly a suction dart came flying out of nowhere and landed in front of the wolves. The wolves scattered.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" A voice asked from behind him. Chibi Wufei turned to see Chibi Zechs standing there with a dart gun in his hand. A few darts were crammed in his small pockets. Chibi Wufei glared at him. "I could have handled them myself." He said through clenched teeth. Chibi Zechs cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…right. Anyway what are yah doing out here?" Chibi Zechs asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Chibi Wufei spat crossing his little arms.

"I was just asking." Chibi Zechs said pouting and making a sad puppy dog face (I hate those *shutters*) Chibi Wufei looked at him in disgust. 

"Stop doing that!" Chibi Wufei cried. Chibi Zechs batted his eyes. Chibi Wufei sighed. "Okay I'll tell you. Just…stop…doing that." Chibi Wufei said. He just couldn't stand those faces, especially when Chibi Quatre did them. Chibi Zechs straightened his face out. "I'm looking for my button." Chibi Wufei replied.

"You mean…this?" Chibi Zechs asked pulling out a small white button.

"Yes, how did you get it?"

"I found it." Chibi Zechs beamed.

"Well, give it back."

"No, it's mine." Chibi Zechs cried.

"No, it's NOT!"

"Finders. Keepers." Chibi Zechs stuck his tongue out at Chibi Wufei. Chibi Wufei's face grew red with anger. He stomped his Chibi foot.

"I DEMAND JUSTICE!" Chibi Wufei cried.

"Justice…shustice." Chibi Zechs pulled on one of his eyelid bottoms and stuck his tongue out. This made Chibi Wufei madder.

"GIMME!"

"What is going on up there?" A voice yelled. The two chibis looked in the direction where the voice had come from. At that moment Chibi Treize climbed to the top of the shelf.

"Treize, he's picking on meeee. Wah!" Chibi Zechs cried, glomping on to Chibi Treize.

"It will be okay." Chibi Treize said, trying to comfort Chibi Zechs. He then looked at Chibi Wufei.

"My, my. Aren't you cute?" Chibi Treize said. Chibi Wufei blushed, (HA!).

"Treize!" Chibi Zechs cried.

"Oh. Yeah, right." Chibi Treize said, and in his most manly voice, (which wasn't very good, considering he is a chibi), he said, "You there! How DARE you bother him!" Chibi Zechs turned his head sneakily at Chibi Wufei and smiled bitterly.

Chibi Wufei glared at them. He pulled out his little plastic sword. "I WANT MY BUTTON BACK NOW. YOU TERDS!" Chibi Treize gently moved Chibi Zechs aside and he also pulled out a plastic sword.

"You want to fight. Let's go then." Chibi Treize said. Chibi Wufei struck the first blow and their swords clashed together. Then they broke out into full battle.

"I'll make you an offer, Dragon." Chibi Treize said, "You be my koi and you can have all the buttons you and plus."

"NO!" Chibi Wufei yelled, "I WANT MY BUTTON AND I SHALL NEVER BE YOUR KOI! YOU DISGRACEFUL BEING!" Chibi Treize laughed it off.

He wants me. He thought. Yeah…well, they battled for five minutes. Chibi Treize had Chibi Wufei in a dead lock. Chibi Wufei had nowhere to go. "Now you have no choice but to be my koi! Bwah ha ha!" Chibi Treize said.

"TREIZE!" Chibi Zechs hollered. Chibi Treize looked back at Chibi Zechs.

"One more ain't gonna kill you." Chibi Treize said, "Besides he's so Kawaii." Chibi Zechs pouted. Chibi Treize turned back to Chibi Wufei. Chibi Wufei's face was red. Chibi Wufei looked into the eyes of Chibi Treize. Then he turned around and leaped off of the shelf before Chibi Treize could react.

But before he hit the floor, he grabbed on to one of the shelves and he pulled himself up. Suddenly, a light fell upon him and he straightened up. The light shined on him for a minute then pass on. He breathed a sigh of relief. Chibi Wufei looked up. I have to get my button back. He thought. Suddenly an idea came to him and he walked off.

Chibi Treize and Zechs were sitting on the top of the shelf playing chess, when suddenly, a light shined on him. They quickly straightened up. Then a string hoop fell around them. Then the hoop was tightened, bounding them together. Chibi Wufei stepped into the light.

"Hum, Bondage." Chibi Treize said, "I like. I like." Chibi Wufei paid the comment no mind, he was having fun for…some…odd reason…*cough*. Chibi Wufei smiled evilly as he wrapped them in some more string.

"Why, you little…" Chibi Zechs said, "You tricked us." Chibi Wufei grinned. "You're gonna pay."

"Blah. Blah. Blah." Chibi Wufei said.

"So what are you gonna do to us, huh?" Chibi Treize asked seductively. Chibi Wufei put his hand in Chibi Treize's pockets then pulled them out in disgust.

"Hentai!" Chibi Wufei cried.

"Only for you." Chibi Treize said and blew a kiss at him. Chibi Wufei walked around to Chibi Zechs and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Chibi Zechs cried. Chibi Wufei searched through Chibi Zechs pockets.

"Hentai!" Chibi Wufei cried.

"Well, whose fault is that." Chibi Zechs said, "Hey! Don't grab that, that's—"

"EWWW!" Chibi Wufei said letting go of the object.

"Pervert!" Chibi Zechs cried. Chibi Wufei ignored him as he turned a nice shade of red. He continued searching through his pockets.

Yes, I've got it. Chibi Wufei thought excitedly as he pulled a white button out of Chibi Zechs' pocket. Chibi Wufei smiled while Chibi Zechs sneered at him. "My button." He said and stuck his tongue out at Chibi Zechs. Chibi Zechs glared at him with all the chibi intensity he could muster up. Chibi Wufei happily bounced to the end of the shelf with the white button securely in his hand.

"Aw Dragon, leaving so soon." Chibi Treize said, "I was beginning to have fun." Chibi Zechs hit Chibi Treize. " Stop that, Zechs or I'm gonna have to spank you later." Chibi Wufei shuddered then he bravely jumped off. He opened his parachute just as he was a few feet from the ground, and landed safely.

"Hey, how did you get here?" The man asked. He picked up Chibi Wufei and placed him once more in the display window. Chibi Wufei beamed with light as he held his button in the air.

This is for you, Nataku. He thought. Yeah…anyway…The sun rose over the horizon and the Little Gundam Wing Toy Store was once more opened to the public. Chibi Wufei smiled proudly in the display window; (You go boy).

The little girl he had saw yesterday had returned. Sally came up to the display window. She smiled brightly and went in the store. A few minutes later Chibi Wufei was lifted out of the display window and carried to the counter.

"Would you like a bag?" The man asked Sally.

"No." She replied happily.

"Here you go." The man said giving Chibi Wufei to Sally.

"Thanks, mister!" Sally said and she held Chibi Wufei firmly in her small arms and skipped out of the store. Chibi Wufei looked back as Chibi Treize and Zechs were being put in the display window. Chibi Treize blew a kiss at him and mouthed the words,

"I'll miss you." Chibi Zechs glared at him. Chibi Wufei stuck his tongue out at him. Chibi Zechs' glare intensified twenty fold. Chibi Treize stuck his tongue out seductively. Chibi Wufei put on a disgusted face, (Better stay away from that one). 

Later on…

Sally opened the door to her room. She placed Chibi Wufei on her bed, and then she plopped down next to him, sending Chibi Wufei flying in the air. But before he hit the bed she caught him. A big smile was on her face as she giggled. Chibi Wufei sighed in his head. Onnas. He thought.

"Wait a minute." She said bringing the chibi closer, "You're missing a button."

Well duh, onna. I could have told you that. Chibi Wufei ranted/thought. Now, put it back on. A small white button fell out of Chibi Wufei's hand. She looked at it then she picked it up. She placed Chibi Wufei back on the bed and got her sewing box. She sowed the button right back on. Then she sowed Sally on his shirt.

"Now, everyone will know that you are mine." She said.

ONNA NNOOOOOO! Chibi Wufei thought in alarm, (A little possessive don't yah think?). But, anyway she played with him until dinner (Not that type of playing, Hentais). Well, like I would say all's well ends well. Well actually, I wouldn't say that ^_^!

KAWAII! That was so beautiful. I just love it ^_^! Especially when they're all Chibis. Aw. ^_^! I want one *sniffs*. Well. Anyway, there's always next time. Ja ne ^_^!

RUBI-CHAN STRIKES AGAIN!!!! BWAH HA HA!!! ^_^!!!

* sweatdrops * 

* sweatdrops * 

* sweatdrops * 


End file.
